How i met you?
by surlie
Summary: cute oneshot about sammy and maria meeting and becoming friends. note: first read my other story messing with time again to know who sammy and maria are. they are the next generation of DP


How Sammy meets maria….

It was a sunny day in amity park, Sammy and Diana were playing in the park with their father danny, it was danny's as he called free-day from work so he get to hang out with tucker and the kids while their wives were working.

Sammy was chasing Alex in a tag game and Diana was currently playing with danny and tucker, when suddenly Danny's and his kids ghost sense went off.

''really not one day I can go out with the kids without fighting ghost?'' danny asked no one, his kids on the other hand were excited they don't get to fight ghost so often because of their over protective dad.

''can we help dad, please?'' they asked him, his sighed ''alright but don't go act hero like, that is still my job '' he said on a funny but yet seriously.

They transformed into their ghost form's and took off it was no other than skulker of course here to get Danny's pelt like usual.

Danny fired the first shot and this is how the fight started….

Somewhere else close in the park was a little girl also 12 years old, she had just moved to America, but the land was not unfamiliar to her she used to come here often during family visits.

But now she moved here permantly, she was walking around looking for something to do she hadn't made friends yet so it was a little difficult.

It was till she heard some noise come closer behind her, so she turned around to find nothing but she heard the noise now above her so she looked up only to see a bright light nearing in her direction.

She was confused with shock and fear to run, so she started to scream and duck for safety, when she thought she was going to be hit she was picked up roughly and soon felt like she was flying? Wait a minute she was flying!

She opened her eyes only to see a boy her age in a black and white clothing and white hair with bright big green eyes staring at her in worry.

After a few minutes he landed on the ground and putted her down he looked up to her ''are you o-!'' only to be hit straight in the face, he fell backwards on the ground, holding his face he looked up in two very frightened eyes.

She was afraid? Thought Sammy confused he thought that people and kids would be used to them by now.

''who… what are you? And how can you fly?!'' she asked

''uhm?...'' Sammy was lost for words doesn't she know about ghosts?

''you don't know me?'' he asked , she shook her head and took a step backwards.

Sammy stood up and looked at her, ''hey don't worry I am not going to hurt you or anything, in case you wanted to know I saved your butt back there so why hit me?'' he asked.

She lowered her head and looked back up, ''I was afraid I didn't mean to hit you, I mean what would you do?'' she asked Sammy thought for a moment ''I would probably do the same thing, sorry'' he said.

Maria stared at him for a moment ''what are you actually?'' she asked confused.

''oh I am a….'' Sammy stopped for a moment 'it is alright to tell her right away, wouldn't I scare her more this way' he thought looking back at her ''don't get afraid but I am a ghost or rather I am half ghost I am a human with ghost powers'' he said.

Maria didn't say anything only looking confused at his words ''how can a human have ghost powers?'' she asked rather calm.

''well it is something genetic'' Sammy laughed.

''oh.. uhm does this happen often in this city I mean ghost attacks ?'' she asked , Sammy nodded.

''uhm are you new in town? It would explain a lot'' he asked her, she nodded '' I moved here yesterday from holland '' she said.

Sammy looked at her '' and there aren't ghost in Holland?'' he asked in disbelief.

''no no of course there are they just don't attack like they do here, as long you don't go where they are I think, I don't know this is the first time I see a ghost.'' She said.

Sammy blushed a bit ''oh… uhm so how do you like amity park so far?'' he asked,

''well beside the ghost attacks….. it is a nice city, I think'' she said.

Sammy smiled at that,

''hey Sammy are you alright!?'' came the voice of his father.

Maria looked up seeing a bigger version of black and white ''uh?'' she said as she looked up to him.

''I am fine dad, really..'' sammy told his dad as he looked back to maria.

''oh I forgot, my name is Sammy, this is my dad his name is danny and my twin sister diana'' he said ''and you are…?'' he said,

''oh! My name is maria, nice to meet you'' she said.

''oh it is alright, are you sure you are not hurt?'' danny asked maria.

''no I am fine but I did hit Sammy In de face out of fair'' she said sheepishly.

Danny looked at her and then at Sammy, Sammy just nodded and rubbed his face again.

''well we have to go home and I think you too right?'' danny said.

Maria nodded.

And waved them goodbye wondering if she would see Sammy again.

Next day….

It was Monday and junior high started and as usual Sammy and Diana were late.

''well class we going to have a new student today, she comes all the way from Holland, give her a nice welcome, maria can you come in sweety?'' the teacher asked her.

Sammy looked up surprised that she would be in his class.

Maria walked in quite nervous.

''it is okay maria they won't bite'' the teacher said.

Maria stood in front of the class now and looked at the students.

She saw I boy sitting who looked somehow familiar to her but shook it off.

''Well maria you can sit beside Samuel.'' She said as she sit beside him.

''hello…'' she said shy.

Sammy smiled a bit at her being shy, 'and yesterday she hit me in the face and now she don't dare to look at me, funny' he thought.

Sammy smiled ''hello maria, nice to meet ya!'' he said happily causing her to look at him funny, ''uhm…nice to meet you too?'' she said back unsure.

''my name it Samuel, but call me Sammy , the only time people use my full name is when I am in trouble'' he said smiling.

Maria nodded and smiled back feeling a little easier now.

As the class started, Sammy was still whispering to maria causing her to laugh softly, trying not to disturb the class.

Maria did the same and Sammy had to put a hand on his mouth to keep it from making loud noises, after class they had time to play outside.

Where they meet up with sammy's sister Diana and his best friend alex.

''you really met the ghost boys son?'' Diana asked making it sound like she was surprised, of course she wasn't because she was there herself when it happened.

''yes, I know it sound crazy you know talking about ghosts…'' she said, ''talking about it?, no in this town ghosts is most common thing in the world'' alex said.

''really?'' maria asked surprised.

''yeah, why don't you come home with us, we will explain everything about this town and the ghosts in it, okay?'' Diana asked, ''okay, but how do you guys know so much about it?'' maria asked.

''our parents and family are ghost hunters and run the special army for it'' Sammy said, ''for real!?, that is so cool'' maria said.

''you think so?'' Sammy asked surprised ''yeah, ghost are cool, but I am just not used to it that's all'' she said.

Sammy smiled glad that someone didn't thought his family was weird in e very way 'I wonder how she would react when she finds out that we are actually the ghost she met yesterday?' Sammy thought as the bell goes off again for them to go inside.

After school….

Maria walked with her new friends to their home.

''oh maria when you get to our house please don't be so surprised okay?'' Diana said knowing how people would react when they see the house.

''oh okay?'' maria said.

When they reached the house it was big really big not gigantic but big that's for sure maria looked at it for a moment.

''uhm may I ask why ?'' she said Sammy got what she meant.

''me Diana and alex live together, our family and his family runs the biggest technology / ghost hunters company in the world so we are practically rich…'' Sammy said.

''oh nice'' maria said knowing that her own house wasn't small but is was nothing special beside this, as they walked inside they were greeted by jack Diana and sammys grandfather.

''heey kiddos! How are ya?'' he said ''have seen any ghost lately?'' jack looked at them for a second noticing that there was a new girl with them who looked surprised and confused at him.

''and who is the new one?'' he asked ''grandpa this is maria she is new in town and made friends with us and if you like to know she is interested in ghosts!'' Sammy said knowing it would make his grandfather like her.

''really? Hey girl you want to know anything about ghosts?'' he asked she nodded unsure when she looked at the gigantic orange guy.

''okay then, come on kids'' he said as they followed him snickering.

Down in the lab was maddie working with danny on something, their father had a day off and decided to help out a bit.

When they got downstairs he noticed them.

''hey there'' he said smiling before noticing the new girl.

''hey who are you?'' he played he know who she was.

''oh my name is maria crane,'' she said.

'''nice to meet yam aria, my name is danny fenton I am Diana en sammys dad'' he said smiling back at her.

''fenton?'' she said ''do you know my mother?'' she asked, ''her name is alice pliras'' maria said.

Danny thought for a moment ''wasn't she one of the cheerleaders?'' ''yes'' ''oh yeah I remember her, she used to be one of the A-listers, she didn't like me that much, but funny she does remember me'' he said.

''yeah she showed me an old yearbook, she told me about all the people who were cool and such and also about the 'losers?' and so yeah'' she said.

''but the people who supposed to be cool were so mean according to the stories she tell.'' She said pouting not liking the idea her mother was one of them.

''haha, don't worry about it maria'' he said smiling making maria feel save somehow and giving her a familiar feeling.

'weird I have seen that smile before?' she thought confused.

Danny turned to his father, ''dad why don't you help mom out I have something else to do'' he said as he handed his father the stuff he was holding and walked out of the room leaving maria confused as the others played like nothing was wrong, ''where is he going?'' maria whispered to Sammy hoping for an answer.

''no idea?'' he said smiling.

As Sammy looked after where his father had gone out, he was worried he wanted to help too as well as his sister.

Maria was still confused but had a feeling like something wasn't right but she couldn't tell what.

Sammy turned around to maria ''would you like to see ghost hunting?'' he asked her, she nodded.

They walked outside, seeing danny phantom fighting a ghost at the moment, ''hey that is the guy I met yesterday'' she said pointing the others smiled maria was amazed by the sight of it.

After this moment it took a couple of months before it came to the moment that Sammy wanted to tell maria about his powers.

''sammy I tell you it is your own choice but think about that you blow the whole families secret away'' Diana said.

''I know that is why I ask you what you think of it, I mean maria is very trusty you know'' he said, ''I know Sammy I want to tell her too but we first have to ask dad it is still his secret too'' she said as Sammy agreed.

Downstairs….

Danny was currently on the couch with his wife and childhood friend sam.

''dad!?'' he heard his children yelling as they walked down the stairs ''what is wrong?'' he asked confused at their screaming.

''we have to ask you something'' they said.

A very short question and explanation later….

''well I don't see why not I mean she is your best friend now right and you sure she is trustfully, '' danny said they nodded ''well than tell her but don't expect her not to be shocked at first okay?'' he said they said yes and smiled ''I am glad when we don't have to lie to her anymore, she way to sweet to lie too'' Sammy said ''speak for yourself lover boy'' Diana said teasingly,

Causing Sammy to glare at her.

''what does she mean Sammy?'' danny asked funny causing Sammy to stop dead in his tracks.

''nothing…?'' he said danny didn't buy it ''tell us Sammy do you like her or is it really like like her?'' he asked Sammy blushed so red he was overheating.

And his firepowers weren't helping either.

Sam and danny laughed at their youngest son, right at that moment their oldest Andrew or andy came through the door.

''andy you early?'' danny asked not expecting his son home already.

''yeah well, I have still a lot of homework and angy needed to ga home so..'' he said ''I don't know why she had to but the call sounded urgent to me'' he said worried.

''don't worry I am sure she will tell you later'' sam told her son ''now go make your homework'' she told him he nodded noticing his little brother burning up.

''what is with him?'' he asked ''he has a crush and is busted with it!'' Diana said, andy laughed and grabbed his brother and shook him ''so my little brother has a crush, so who is the lucky girl?'' he asked Sammy just trying desperately to convince his family otherwise, it wasn't working.

Next day….

''maria?'' Sammy asked her, she turned ''yeah?'' she asked him.

He blushed ''uhm I uhm we need to tell you something..'' he said.

Diana and alex nodded as maria looked at them ''sure what is it?'' she asked confused.

They looked at each other, ''come home with us and we will tell ya ,it is pretty big'' he said ''okay?'' maria said worried.

Home….

All of the family was in the living room, maria was confused 'wat is so important that they want to tell me?' maria thought.

Sammy nodded to his sister.

''maria me and Diana going to tell you something that you can't tell to everybody els beside us and alex family, okay?'' Sammy asked her, maria nodded.

''well you remember when you told us about you meeting those ghosts?'' he asked maria nodded.

''that were me, Diana and my father…'' he said maria was kind of shocked.

''that was you who saved me?'' she asked surprised.

''yes,'' Sammy said.

''and your dad is danny phantom?'' she asked they nodded and danny smiled to her ''it must be weird for you isn't it?'' danny asked her.

''well kind of yeah, but it is kind of obvious if you think about it your disappearing and Sammy stumbling over things that aren't there…'' she said, causing everyone to look at Sammy, he noticed ''what you know what happened when I am worried and nervous'' he said trying to cover for it, too bad his sister knew why.

''so you not mad or hatting us for hiding it'' he asked maria.

''what no!, I understand that you can't tell something like that to anybody, I mean it looks to me that you trusted me enough to tell, I am happy about it'' she said smiling.

Sammy smiled back happy his new friend didn't hate him.

''so I have to help with ghost hunting now?'' she asked ''you want to help?'' Sammy asked ''sure but don't expect much'' she said.

''don't worry we will tach you and it is not like we hunt that much it is still dads department not ours.

''uhm, does this mean too that you can give flying trips home?'' maria asked Sammy shyly ''uhm sure I can do that…'' Sammy said blushing a bit.

Diana walked forward ''well maria welcome to team phantom!'' she said happily.

''yeah thank you!'' she said.

The end.

a/n (yeah just a one shot about Sammy and maria, not much romance I mean they 12 so that will be later, please remember to review and story ideas if you know something fun to write for me)


End file.
